


Who's Your Interior Decorator?

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad buys a new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Interior Decorator?

Jared walks into Chad's new house and just stands there blinking. The colors are garish, there are framed Playboy magazines on the wall and the couch may or may not actually be a bed from one of those no-tell motel honeymoon suites. His mouth opens and clothes a few times before he glances at Jensen for help. Except that Jensen is too busy staring at his shoes and shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Uh, it's really nice, man," Jared finally manages after elbowing Jensen in the ribs.

Chad beams. "Dude, it's totally classy, right?"

At that point, Jensen can't hold back his laughter and he leans on Jared's shoulder, laughing his head off. Jared tries to smile apologetically at Chad but fails, and winds up laughing just as hard.

"Fuck you, man," Chad pouts. "See if I ever invite you over again."

Jensen coughs and points up at the chandelier above them. "That's kind of nice."

"Yeah? I got it at Wal-Mart. Who's classy now, bitches?"

Chad make some kind of gesture which either indicates that he's going skiing or is constipated, Jared finds it hard to tell. And even harder to not start laughing again.


End file.
